Jiran
by Alambil Stark
Summary: Jill Pole has being longing to go back to Narnia ever since she came back to our world. One day, after asking Aslan to take her back to Narnia, she wakes up in a snow-clad forest. She quickly learns that she hasn't gotten to Narnia, but to somewhere far more violent. New adventures await her in this new, bloodthirsty world as she strives to survive.


**Author's Note: I am aware that some characters in this story may already be dead in their respective books. Some events might not fit in the real stories. This is just a work of fiction. The things that happen here don't necessarily agree with the books.**

I was woken up by my alarm clock, unfortunately. I looked at the roof for a moment. I was so not ready for today. I was not ready for any day. I closed my eyes, but I soon opened them. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to go there or to see Them.

Since the Head was gone, fortunately, things had changed for good. However, the bullying was still there. Since we got back from Narnia, Scrubb and I had become really close. We had no choice. Narnia was stuck to us forever. We had to be together to remember Narnia. It was far too painful to live life as if Narnia never even existed, and to never talk about it would be torture. Scrubb was the only one I could talk to about Narnia, and I loved to talk about Narnia. If I could, I wouldn't shut up about it. When I left Narnia, my heart stayed there. Scrubb was the only one that could understand me. Well, his cousins, the Pevensies, had ruled Narnia for fifteen years. I really don't understand how they can manage to live here. Maybe they talk to each other about it often. Susan has already forgotten about Narnia. How could she?

Well, back to the point. The thing was that They had bugged me since I became friends with Scrubb. Adela wouldn't stop bugging me. Really, I don't know about Scrubb, but I'm not attracted to him at all. I've never been attracted to anyone. Well, I was attracted to Rillian once, but it was nothing. I was dazed the Underworld. I have never fallen in love. My mom mildly hints that I should be thinking about getting a boyfriend. I really didn't care. I thought I would stay single. I had no intentions of getting married. I didn't think I would ever love anyone the way I loved Narnia.

I took the blanket off and sat up. I scratched my head and yawned. Using every single bit of my willpower, I stood up. I walked towards the shower. When I finished getting ready, I went to get breakfast, which was tea and toast with butter. After I finished, I headed towards the Experiment House, my daily torment.

I greeted Scrubb with a smile. He was sitting on his usual seat. I sat next to him.

"Hullo, Pole."

"Hi."

Mr. Williams entered the room. Everybody was silent.

"Good morning, class," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams."

"Turn to page 132 of your books. Today we are going to read..."

After that, I don't remember a thing of what he said. I went to Narnia while I heard Mr. Williams talk on and on about verbs and clauses.

During the break, I talked to Scrubb.

"So, what's up?" asked Scrubb.

"I've really missed Narnia."

"Me too."

"Do you think we'll ever go back?"

"I don't know, Pole. Anything can happen."

"I really wish we could go back."

"Well, you could try asking Aslan. That worked last time."

The bell rang. It was time to go back to daydreaming.

"I'll try that. Thanks."

The rest of the day was nothing out of the ordinary. I daydreamed, and the teachers talked. That was my everyday routine. When I went back home, mom was taking something out of the oven.

"Hello, sweetie," said mom.

"Hi."

I went upstairs. When I walked into my room, my heart leaped with joy. Dad was there! I ran to hug him.

"Dad! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!"

Something was not right. Dad was supposed to be in the United States. He was doing some business I didn't know much about.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"Well, one's daughter doesn't turn sixteen every day. I wanted to see you during your special day."

I had completely forgotten. Tomorrow was my sixteenth birthday.

"Oh! Thanks, dad! I've missed you a lot!"

"Me too, Jill. I have missed you so bad."

I hugged dad for a moment. It was so relieving to finally smell him again. I really missed him. He was the best dad in the world.

"Let's go downstairs, Jill. Mom has a surprise for you."

We went downstairs. Mom had prepared a wonderful dinner. There was roasted and juicy chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet peas, thick gravy, more potatoes (but these were grilled), rice, and salad. We sat down.

"Mom, this looks great."

"Thanks. Today is a special day, and tomorrow will be still more special," said mom, with her usual broken smile.

I ate like a pig that night. I was so full by the time mom brought the apple pie, that I only had a thin slice. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, mom. Really. Can I be excused? I have homework to do."

"Go ahead."

I went upstairs to do my homework. It was so boring. I almost fell asleep, but dad woke me up.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night."

I put my things away. I changed into my night clothes and went to bed. The last part of today had been good. However, there was some desire in me that couldn't be quenched. I longed for Narnia. I was really sad. There was nothing I could do. It was out of my reach. Wait a minute! I almost forgot what Scrubb had told me! I could ask Aslan!

"Aslan," I said, with my eyes closed. "Please, have mercy and let me return to Narnia. I beg you. Please."

I fell asleep instantly.

The air was really cold. My back was cold. My feet were cold. Everything was freezing cold. I opened my eyes. A snowflake fell on my eye. I stood up quickly and rubbed my eye. I opened it. Although my vision was blurry, I could see where I was. I was in a forest covered in snow. It was freezing cold. I didn't care. I was in Narnia!

I stood up and stretched. I closed my eyes and felt the snow on my face. It burned me, but I didn't care. I was in Narnia. My dream had come true. I started running. I felt so free and delighted. I stopped and smelled the air. Something really unexpected happened: I heard an arrow fly past me and hit a tree. Another one landed on the ground. I was shocked. I looked behind. A man in thick furs was aiming at me with a bow.

I started running while I heard the arrows fly past me. He must have really bad at aiming, because he couldn't hit me. I didn't know what to do. I could bury myself in the snow to hide, but it would be no use. I would freeze to death, so I just ran forward. I didn't know where I was going.

An arrow hit me on the back of my leg. I fell down. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was feeling dizzy. The world began to blur. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone in a tent. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my legs. I looked around. It was still freezing cold, but I had a fur coat on top of me. I was really confused. Narnia wasn't that violent or that cold. Well, I haven't been there during the winter, so I really didn't know. Maybe it was like that during the winter. Maybe some savages had invaded Narnia. There were many possibilities.

The same man that shot me down entered the tent. He was old. He had little white hair, a lot of wrinkles, and a closed eye. He stood next to me and smiled a toothless smile. It was really scary.

"Hi, girl," he said.

I didn't answer.

"Wherer ye from?"

I didn't answer. He grabbed my chin so strongly that it hurt and pulled me up. I was so close to his face that I could hear his breathing. His breath stank.

"I asked ye somethin'. Answer, girl."

"Cambridge."

"Cambridge?" he let go of my chin. "Ne'er heard of that! Where's that at?"

"England."

"England? Where's that at? Are ye from beyond the Wall?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"How'd ye get here?"

"I don't know."

"What'd ye mean?"

"I just woke up in the middle of the woods."

"How'd ye not freeze to death?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"Jill Pole."

"Pole? Ne'er heard of that house!"

"What?"

"Are ye a bastard?"

"What?! No!

"So, what are ye?"

"Just a girl."

"Hmm. How old are ye?"

"Fift- sixteen."

"Hmm. Are ye married."

"No..."

"Interesting."

"Excuse me, sir, where am I?"

"You're in the Wolfswood."

What the heck was the Wolfswood? I've never heard of that in Narnia.

"Is this Narnia?"

"What? No, no."

"Then, where am I?"

"I already told ye."

"Yes, yes, but where?"

"In the North."

"Of what?"

"Of Westeros."

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just let it go. The man left the tent. I was clearly not in Narnia, so, where was I? I was really puzzled. I thought a while about it, and my puzzlement turned into fear. I was alone in a weird place with a strange man. What if he was a murderer? What if he was a rapist? I was in danger. I had to find out where I was.

The man entered the room. This time, he brought another man with him. He was far younger than him. He had black, long hair. He was not that tall.

"Look what I found, Morten," said the man.

Morten examined me.

"Ye brought a girl, papa!"

"Yer right, Morten."

Morten walked towards me. He grabbed a piece of my hair and smelled it. What the heck?

"Do ye like her, Morten?"

"Yes, papa."

"Great. Yer goin' a take her as a wife tomorrow."

What did he just say? What?

"What?!"

"Ye heard me. Yer getting married tomorrow."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Oh. That's a pity. Ye'll have to."

"No!"

"Ye'll marry him," he grabbed the knife next to him and put it on my chin. "Or I'll kill ye."

Oh, boy. I was in trouble.

"I'll leave ye alone for a moment."

The man left. Morten looked at me.

"Hi."

I looked at him with contempt. "I'm not marrying you. Sorry."

Morten looked at me with a sad face. "But ye'll 'ave to. Ye already heard papa."

I hated Morten. He was not even good-looking. He looked dumb. I didn't want to marry him.

"Go away."

Morten looked sad. "Bye." He left sadly.

I wouldn't marry Morten. I was sure of that, but, what could I do? If I opposed, I would only get myself killed. I had to think of a plan. I had to escape that night. But where could I go? It would be freezing out there. If I planned to escape, it had to be tonight. I had to make Morten think I wanted to marry him. That way, they would give me wedding gifts. Maybe, among those gifts, they would give me a thick fur coat. I could ask for extra food, or steal it. They would think that I was happy with getting married, so they wouldn't suspect that I was escaping. It was a perfect plan.

I went out of my tent. People were pretty busy, although they were really little. I went to look for Morten. He was inside the big tent, talking to his father. He looked pretty sad.

"Yer going to marry her, Morten."

"But she doesn't want to, papa."

"She'll 'ave to."

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, girl."

"Hello, future husband." I ran towards him with my arms open. I hugged him and sat on his lap.

"I told ye, Morten."

Morten was really happy.

"Yay! I'm goin' a get a wife!"

"Yes, my love." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm freezing! Do you have a coat I could borrow?"

"Ya," said Morten's "papa."

"But, please, give me the hottest one. I am not used to this freezing weather."

"E'rthing for my future daughter!"

He gave me a thick and large coat. It was exactly what I needed. During dinner, I pretended to be starving. I snuck a few pieces of food and chicken in my pockets. I knew it wasn't a great plan, but I had to think quickly. I stole a bag from Morten where I could put the other stolen goods. I acted like if I was head-over-heels for Morten all day, and he believed me. I was lucky.

The night finally came. I stole a whole rabbit that was roasting in the fire. I also took a bow and some arrows that were near the fire. I was great at shooting, so maybe I could hunt. I also stole a canteen. I could put snow there so it could melt and give me water, or in case I found a stream. I started walking quietly. When I was not far away, I heard someone yelling my name. Morten's father had come to check if I was still there. I had totally forgotten that he was not stupid.

I started running. I could hear people coming toward me and dogs barking. I ran faster, but then I stopped. My blood froze. A giant wolf was standing in front of me, growling. I looked back. They were still chasing me. If I ran, the wolf would surely get me. It was walking slowly towards me. As he got closer, he growled louder. His yellow eyes were shinning. He was staring at me as if he was looking into my soul. Maybe I could escape the wolf by running back. However, Morten's father would kill me for sure. I was terrified. Death was staring at my eyes. What could I do?

**Another Author's Note: **Tell me if you want more chapters. If you would like to help me, watch this video and do what it says, please: /z6XBtWbKMw8


End file.
